Harapan Yang Akan Datang
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: sequel Akhir Penantian, OOC level dewa, OC seperti biasa / "Tadi aku merasakan hawa Haha-ue dan Ruri di bawah pohon sakura…" / "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI MAKSUDKU SESSHOMARU! DIA BERFIKIR KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA! DIA BERFIKIR KAU HANYA INGIN MENGIKATNYA!"


Harapan Yang Akan Datang

Sequel "Akhir Penantian":

Tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan. Seminggu setelah kematian Ruri, Kimi diajak oleh neneknya (Inu Kimi) untuk tinggal d istana pribadinya, sementara itu Mitsuki lebih memilih untuk kembali ke desa bersama abu Ruri. Semenjak itu, Sesshomaru mulai sering ke desa untuk mengunjungi makam Rin dan Ruri.

7 bulan kemudian.

Suatu malam Mitsuki melihat Sesshomaru menatap rembulan dengan sedih, hatinya merasa perih saat melihat sosok gagah itu dari belakang, entah kenapa punggungnya begitu terlihat sepi, tanpa dia sadari, dia memeluk daiyoukai itu dari belakang.

Sesshomaru merasa sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, saat dia memandang ke belakang, dilihatnya Mitsuki yang gemetar dan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menghapus air mata putri keduanya dan menepuk lembut kepalanya. Daiyoukai itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti Mitsuki yang sesekali menghapus air matanya.

Sekelebat di luar terlihat bayangan seorang gadis dan wanita berdiri di bawah pohon sakura menatap mereka dengan sendu, dan sesaat kemudian kedua bayangan itu menghilang.

Sontak Mitsuki menatap ke belakang, membuat sang daiyoukai memandangnya, hanyou cantik itu menatapnya sambil berkata lirih "Tadi aku merasakan hawa Haha-ue dan Ruri di bawah pohon sakura…"

Daiyoukai itu tidak meresponnya, hanya menatap keluar selama beberapa saat.

"Kau mengantuk, pergilah tidur"

Mendengar ucapan sang daiyoukai yang merupakan ayahnya, Mitsuki segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Sesshomaru menyandarkan badannya di dinding teras belakang dan memejamkan matanya 'Rin… Ruri…'

Keesokan paginya, Mitsuki bangun sebelum matahari terbit, dia harus mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan yang dulu dilakukan Ruri seorang diri. InuKimi sudah berulang kali mengajaknya untuk tinggal di istana pribadinya atau istana barat. Tapi hanyou cantik itu selalu menolaknya. Dia selalu beralasan bahwa dia seorang hanyou desa biasa.

Sementara itu Kimi sesekali mendatanginya di desa dan membujuk Mitsuki untuk menemaninya di istana nenek mereka, terkadang dia menginap di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari.

Hanyou cantik itu mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan tunggal, menggunakan pita berwarna merah yang cantik. Setelah beberapa waktu ia gunakan untuk bersiap, dimulailah kesehariannya.

Sesshomaru duduk di teras sambil mengamatinya bekerja, terkadang dia agak khawatir saat melihat gadis itu terluka. Namun, Mitsuki selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

Dia teringat setelah upacara kematian Ruri, Mitsuki berusaha secepat mungkin kembali ke desa.

_Flashback_

"_Kenapa harus buru – buru Mitsuki? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

_Mitsuki menatap seorang inuyoukai yang mirip dengan kakaknya, hanya saja inuyoukai ini telah berumur ribuan tahun "Maafkan aku, nenek. Tapi aku harus memperhatikan ladang di rumah"_

"_Sebelumnya siapa yang mengurus ladang?"_

_Kimi dan Mitsuki bertukar pandang mata, kemudian tatapan mereka tertuju ke kendi yang berisi abu milik Ruri. InuKimi menghela nafas "Setidaknya tinggallah di sini selama beberapa hari"_

"_Tolong jangan lebih dari 5 hari"_

"_Kau harus berada di istana ini selama seminggu, jadi para pekerja mengenalmu dan jika kau kemari kau mendapatkan perlakuan yang pantas" Mitsuki menatap neneknya dengan tidak mengerti, InuKimi menghela nafas "Kau seorang tuan putri, Mitsuki"_

_Mendengar ucapan neneknya, hanyou itu menundukkan kepala. Kedudukan seorang putri hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka bagi rakyat jelata sepertinya, namun siapa kira bahwa dia benar – benar seorang putri? Mungkin yang tahu hanya Inuyasha dan keluarganya._

"_Baik, aku akan menuruti nenek"_

_InuKimi tersenyum puas "Bagus"_

_Flashback End_

Sesshomaru tersentak saat mendengar suara halus yang menegurnya "Sesshomaru-sama, tidak baik jika terlalu sering mengenang masa lalu" youkai itu memandang sekeliling, namun yang dia lihat hanyalah dirinya dan Ruri yang sedang berada di ladang.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali, menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi yang bertiup sambil menutup matanya. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia tertidur. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang sama "Sesshomaru-sama, sebaiknya anda beristirahat di dalam"

Dia kembali terkejut, perlahan namun pasti dia memandang sekeliling. Namun, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan pemilik suara halus itu. Suara halus yang mirip dengan dentingan bel yang sangat dia kenal.

"Doushite, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Dia menatap Mitsuki yang menatapnya dengan khawatir, youkai itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau sudah selesai?" Mitsuki mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia mengambil keranjang kosong "Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, Mitsuki mau mencari kayu bakar"

"Sudah habis?"

Hanyou itu mengangguk "Beristirahatlah Sesshomaru-sama, jangan sampai anda jatuh sakit" Sesshomaru tidak meresponnya, namun hanyou itu menganggap bahwa dia mendengar ucapannya "Mitsuki pergi dulu" sesaat kemudian, hanyou cantik nan jelita itu meninggalkan Sesshomaru.

Dayoukai itu menghela nafas, kemudian da masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bersantai dan membuang – buang waktu seperti ini bukanlah kebiasaannya, dia lebih suka berjalan di hutan atau mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang daiyoukai. Namun, sang ibu malah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari di desa.

Daiyoukai itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam istri dan putri bungsunya, sepasang karangan bunga menghiasi kedua makam itu. Sebuah makam bertuliskan nama Rin dipandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam, selama beberapa waktu dia terdiam di depan makam itu.

_Flashback_

"_Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu masalah kelahiran mereka bertiga dan kematian Rin?"_

_Sesshomaru hanya diam sambil menatap ibunya, isak tangis Mitsuki masih terdengar di telinga ibu dan anak itu. Inu Kimi menghela nafas, dia membuka jendela kamarnya yang menghadap rembulan yang indah "Kau benar – benar tidak peka, seperti ayahmu"_

"_Apa maksud ibu?"_

_Inuyouka itu menatap putranya dengan kesal "Rin… tidak ingin memberatkanmu" Sesshomaru terus diam, Inu Kimi melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara gemetar "Saat dia hendak menyampaikan kabar kehamilannya, dia melihatmu bersama Kiku…"_

_Wanita itu menghela nafas "…dan dia berfikir kau tidak menginginkan kehamilannya"_

_Sesshomaru menatap ibunya "Apa-"_

_InuKimi berbalik dan menatapnya dengan marah, kemudian dia memukul dinding yang ada di belakangnya "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI MAKSUDKU SESSHOMARU?! DIA BERFIKIR KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA! DIA BERFIKIR KAU HANYA INGIN MENGIKATNYA!"_

"_Itu bukan-"_

"_KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJELASKANNYA KEPADA RIN?! APA HARUS DIA YANG MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANNYA TERLEBIH DAHULU?!"_

"_Dia sudah memberitahukannya, dan aku sudah memberitahukannya"_

"_LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN KIKU MENCIUMMU?!"_

"_Aku tidak-"_

"_APA KAU TAHU PERASAANNYA WAKTU ITU?! APA KAU TAHU PERASAANKU SAAT MELIHAT DIA MENANGIS KARENAMU?! KAU YANG MEMINTA IZIN KEPADAKU UNTUK MENGAMBIL RIN SEBAGAI ISTRIMU! TAPI KENAPA KAU YANG MALAH MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI-"_

"_Seperti wanita simpanan yang mudah kubuang sesuka hati?"_

_InuKimi menatapnya dengan dingin, sang Daiyoukai membalas tatapan ibunya dengan tidak kalah dingin "Aku sama sekali tidak menduga Kiku akan melakukannya"_

_Wanita itu mendengus, dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengambil beberapa kimono dengan warna merah gelap, biru gelap dan pink gelap yang indah dari dalam lemarinya. Ketiga kimono itu dia letakkan di atas meja "Rin menitipkan kimono ini kepadaku, dia berharap suatu hari saat mereka bertiga diterima di istana ini aku menyerahkan ketiga kimono ini kepada mereka" dia menatap ketiga kimono itu dengan penuh rasa sayang "Tapi ternyata…"_

_Wanita itu gemetar, perlahan dia mengambil dan memeluk kimono pink dengan erat "…Ruri…"_

_Air matanya menetes, membasahi kimono itu. Inuyoukai itu sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kematian cucu bungsu sekaligus cucu kesayangannya "Kenapa… kenapa harus Ruri? Kenapa harus sekarang? Umurnya masih 16 tahun… dia masih muda!"_

_Sesshomaru menatap ibunya dengan datar, walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut melihat sisi tersembunyi milik ibunya._

_Wanita itu tidak pernah terlihat lemah dan rapuh, bahkan saat pengkhianatan ayahnya. Dia selalu terlihat dingin, tidak perduli dan tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap masalah seperti apapun. Perlahan dia mengambil kimono biru dan merah dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan ibunya sendiri._

_Flashback End_

'Akankah Mitsuki mau menerima kimono ini? Rin…'

Di belakang daiyoukai itu terlihat bayangan seorang wanita mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya, namun tangan itu malah menembusnya. Sesshomaru segera memandang ke belakang "Rin?"

Namun lagi – lagi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**

Nitsuki: ini special request dari Rapunzel, I hope you like it

Ruri: aku udah mati kan? Kok masih muncul di sini?

Nitsuki: kau itu OC InuYasha sekaligus asistenku dalam beberapa fic, tp resminya sih baru sekarang

Ruri: (sweatdrop) 'seenaknya saja, sama seperti chichi-ue'

Nitsuki: akan kukatakan itu kepada Sesshomaru, lagipula tanpa aku kau tidak akan eksis di fic.

Ruri: terserah

Nitsuki: o.k gak usah banyak bacot lagi, please review minna


End file.
